Обсуждение участника:Читалка
Приветсвую! --exlex 00:39, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :Спасибо. Я тут давно ошиваюсь. А потом надоело ходить с номером, будто узник Маутхаузена, решила себе сделать имя. (Звучит-то как: «Сделать себе имя»!). Пока желание не пропадёт, буду пописывать. Читалка 06:58, 14 января 2008 (UTC) про defaultsort Это нужно ставить только в том случае, если в категории нужно сортировать по строке отличающей ся от названия, то есть если название и так совпадает с тем как надо сортировать, то его нет смысла ставить (его параметр и так с названием статьи совпадает по-умолчанию).. --exlex 22:15, 18 января 2008 (UTC) : Да это я так, на всякий случай: вдруг глупый комп чего не так сделает :). А вообще, спасибо за внимание к моей скромной персоне (потупила глазки и пытаюсь пальчиком проковырять дырочку в столе). :: Теперь серьёзно. Exlex, скажите пожалуйста, как надо начинать новую категорию? Только, будьте так добры, объясните поточнее и с примерами: я в этом деле дуб-дерево. Пыталась сделать ссылку на несуществующую категорию(Категория:ххх), а потом в эту категорию зайти и создать страницу. Не получилось. Правда, меня уже тогда с места сгоняли, может чего-то не доделала.Читалка 09:37, 19 января 2008 (UTC) :::Также как любую другую страницу, только у неё должен быть префикс «Категория:».. по красной ссылке всё должно было получиться, а не получилось, скорее всего из-за того, что чтобы какую-то страницу создать там должен быть хотя бы один символ (желательно, конечно, чтобы это было включение в другую какую-нибудь категорию ☺) --exlex 10:44, 19 января 2008 (UTC) Мы на третьем месте По количеству статей. У англичан 1.886 (подозреваю, что они суммируют все Вики-статьи), у поляков — 471, у нас — 193. И это не предел! Французы отстали на 125, немцы — на 108, а про испанцев (98) и голландцев (65) и говорить не приходится. Читалка 13:25, 19 января 2008 (UTC) :Догнать и перегнать :).. и интересно, как это суммируют? --exlex 04:59, 20 января 2008 (UTC) :: Прошёл месяц. Мы по-прежнему на третьем месте. Английский сайт - 1.930 (+44), поляки - 508 (+37), мы - 273 (+80!). Французы и немцы - на прежних позициях. У нас прирост больше всех. Но зато могу смело сказать, что англичане статьи не суммируют. Интересно, где они столько статей набрали?Читалка 09:52, 21 февраля 2008 (UTC) :::Участников побольше будет в en, вот и набралось со временем --exlex 23:04, 21 февраля 2008 (UTC) :: Ещё месяц долой. 21 марта. Англичане - 1975 (+35), поляки - 520 (+19, всего лишь!), мы - 377 (+104, впереди по "приросту населения"). И среди наших новых статей есть вполне приличные по объёму, и, по-моему, все - вполне приличные по качеству. Как бы только публику к нам зазвать? У нас на странице есть инфа, которой нет в "большой" Википедии. И статьи более широко освещают события и описываемые персонажи (особенно более-менее значительные). Короче, мы "белые и пушистые", а к нам никто не ходит :-( Есть предложения?Читалка 12:30, 21 марта 2008 (UTC) про «мир Роулинг отличается от других волшебных миров...» Хотелось бы прояснить кое-чего.. специальная вики же (по-умолчанию всё и так из волшебного мира Роулинг), имхо отдельное упоминание, что именно у Роулинг так, а не как другие могли сначала подумать, как то у Толкина гоблины или же Орки, Орки, Орки, Орки или Орки :) это в Википедии имеет смысл отдельно указывать какие именно гоблины имеются в виду и из какого мира (ибо энциклопедия как бы обо всём), т.е. там указывается у каждого персонажа, что он именно персонаж вымышленного мира Роулинг или ещё какого другого.. я думаю, лучше с самого начала статьи должны описывать явление так, как будто это есть на самом деле :), как это уже принято во многих других спецвиках, Вукипедии например.. отдельного упоминания мир объекта заслуживает в том случае, если это что-то не пера Роулинг вообще, и отделять от всего остального текста и вниз к «За сценой» или ещё какой-нибудь раздел по вкусу --exlex 01:37, 20 февраля 2008 (UTC) :Хм... Не знаю, я иногда перечитываю статьи "свежим взглядом", тогда лучше чувствуешь "диссонансы", ну, как фальшивые ноты в мелодии. Вот эти самые роулинговские гоблины без объяснения были как бы "не очень". А держать в голове, что "по умолчанию" это только мир Роулинг... Не знаю. Но во всяком случае фразу про "однофамильцев" надо, я думаю, оставить. Смотрите сами, Вы тут дольше меня, порядки знаете лучше. Кстати, Вы спрашивали как бы нам обозвать нашу ВИКИ. Действительно, "Поттеромания" большой ВИКИ интерпретируется как очень неприятное явление, я читала :) Давайте, что-нибудь вроде "Поттеровикия". "Поттеропедия" отдаёт то ли "ортопедией", то ли чем похуже. Если не обязательно обзывать это одним словом, можно просто "Мир Гарри Поттера". Кстати, тогда отпадёт предмет вышеизложенного спора, ну про "мир Роулинг". С уважением Читалка 06:32, 20 февраля 2008 (UTC) ::По мне так ничего не чувствуется, просто что можно ожидать если кто-то зашёл на домен с «...harrypotter...» :) если очень хочется, то на каждую страницу можно повесить пояснение под название мелкими буквами.. кстати, я здесь я не на много дольше вообще-то а про название, из нескольких слов даже лучше может быть в плане поиска кем-нибудь, только вот что-нибудь «Вики Гарри Поттера» и оформить так, чтобы стафф поняли, что за это большинство тут ☺ --exlex 22:57, 21 февраля 2008 (UTC) Администратор Приветствую нового администратора! Можете исследовать новые кнопки; например, кнопка «удалить» возле кнопки «история», а дальше инструкции есть. Если что непонятно — пишите на страницу обсуждения мне или exlex’у. Удачи! ;) ~ Александрит 16:24, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) :Присоединяюсь ☺. Как открытый проект вики нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то очищал время от времени от залётных голубков желающих «улучшить» статую.. --exlex 16:32, 12 декабря 2008 (UTC) Свои изображения, а не внешние Всё таки внешние изображение это что-то не то.. загрузка сюда любых изображений не должно вызывать затруднений никаких здесь (и немного справки специально про загрузку).. думаю локальные файлы проще можно использовать чем что-то внешние. ЗЫ: спамера-вандала гостя из Википедии необходимости не было блокировать, потому что весь диапазон и так на период обострения был заблокирован --exlex 18:50, 29 мая 2009 (UTC) Шаблон:Карточка персонажа Не могли бы Вы в коде исправить акртёр на актёр (чуть выше секции "использование")? а то на полной защите стоит, и повторяет ошибку в каждой статье про персонажа.--Microcell 17:59, 30 августа 2009 (UTC) :Дорогой Microcell, я во всех этих программно-компьютерных делах "дуб-дерево". С подобными вопросами обращайтесь к Exlex'у или Александриту. Впрочем, попробую залезть в шаблоны. Если получится, исправлю. Но если получится у меня, значит любой другой с достаточной логикой мышления сумеет это сделать )). Потом о результатах отпишусь.Читалка 05:05, 31 августа 2009 (UTC) О, супер! Наш Exlex уже всё сделал. Спасибо ему.Читалка 05:09, 31 августа 2009 (UTC) Links Hi :) We try to put links on the french wiki so I am here in mission :) It's not very easy because I don't speak your language at all but I will do my best. I put the english link too when it don't exist. Thank you for your message. Have a great day ! --Famini71 15:33, сентября 7, 2009 (UTC) Товары Уизли Может, сделать статью Товары Уизли и статьи о всех 17 товарах (или сколько там их) перенаправить на неё? А то толку от таких статей мало, похоже только на накрутку статистики. --Microcell 17:04, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC) :Да не знаю. В Всевозможные волшебные вредилки был раздел о всех этих товарах. О некоторых действительно нечего сказать (например, о Съедобных Чёрных Метках или о Висельнике многоразового использования), о других есть абзац-другой. Так что накрутки статистики в чистом виде не было. Сейчас займусь этими статьями. Посмотрим что получится.Читалка 17:11, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC) ::я вот не вижу ничего страшного в том, если для каждого предмета будет отдельная статья.. не Википедия как никак --exlex 04:02, сентября 11, 2009 (UTC) Шаблон:Карточка актёра Здравствуйте. Я смотрю, у персонажей есть свои карточки, а у актёров нет. Точнее я искала, но не нашла такой шаблон. Может его создать? Aveolle 10:48, января 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Увы, все технические вопросы - это не ко мне. Я даже загружать картинки не умею. Можно попробовать создать карточку актёра, основываясь на карточке персонажа. Но для этого надо знать хоть слегка английский... Я так думаю... Напишите в форум, кто-то из наших мальчиков откликнется. Читалка 16:57, января 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Оказывается можно самим сделать шаблон. Вот что получилось: Шаблон - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Шаблон:Карточка_актёра и пример - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Дэниэл_Редклифф . Как вам? Aveolle 09:43, января 11, 2010 (UTC) Ну вот, вместе с шаблоном пришли новые категории. Исправила Aveolle 09:49, января 11, 2010 (UTC) Про межъязыковые ссылки Добрый день. Вчера я, так сказать, обменялась ссылками между несколькими иностранными вики. Вот думаю, это же не плохо, если они есть значит надо так обмениваться? мы на их страничку свою ссылку, и к себе ссылку на их страничку. Ведь так? Вот, нашла японскую вики, им поставила ссылки (лишь на страничках с фильмами), а нам их ссылки поставить не могу, чего там не хватает, может шаблона, или проблемы с передачей иероглифов. Сегодня мне пришло два сообщения. В японской вики спросили администратор ли я (покрайней мере так переводчик перевёл). Вот думаю отвечать или нет. Потом пришло сообщение от польской вики, там как я поняла предупредили типа не копируйте текст с вики, но мы и так не копируем, ещё бы знать польский язык. Тоже вот не знаю отвечать или нет. Ещё вопрос. Вот вы убрали некоторые несуществующие ссылки на страницы Эммы, и которые врят ли появятся в вики. Я такие ссылки ещё где-то видела, если я снова увижу, то их удалять? Aveolle 09:47, февраля 1, 2010 (UTC) :Насчёт иностранных вики. Я иногда этим тоже балуюсь. Ну, типа, нашла аналогичное - вставила ссылку их нам, а нашу им. Тоже иногда получаю послания. Чаще всего по-английски. Но что они мне там по-своему пишут, я не понимаю и не отвечаю. Может, не вежливо, но уж лучше ничего, чем не пойми что, не находите? О послании от польской вики, "чтоб не копировали". Думаю, это стандартная отписка, лично к Вам не имеющая отношения. Можете тоже не отвечать. Или, если уж так хотите, ответьте по-русски. В Польше вполне могут найтись люди, учившие когда-то русский как иностранный. О ссылках. Мне время от времени попадаются скопированные откуда-то (видимо из "большой" вики) тексты с перенаправлениями, которые у нас не работают, и не заработают никогда. Я такое убираю. Хотите - убирайте и Вы. Это дело сугубо добровольное :=) С уважением Читалка 03:53, февраля 2, 2010 (UTC) ТатаВики Нельзя ли создать Поттероманию на татарском языке. Я готов участвовать. : На каждой странице есть кнопка «Request a new wiki» наверху, где это можно запросить на любом языке, но для этого надо зарегистрироваться. И в любом случае о создании новых вики нужно не сюда обращаться, разве что какие-то вопросы возникнуть по движку могут и по локализации интерфейса скорее всего --exlex 18:20, февраля 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Спасибо, Exlex, всё ответил. Читалка 20:15, февраля 11, 2010 (UTC) Администратор Добрый вечер, я провожу на сайте огромное количество времени и, как мне кажется, приношу ему пользу, поэтому прошу:нельзя ли дать мне права администратора?Ценитель 16:43, февраля 17, 2010 (UTC) :Дорогой Ценитель, вообще-то эта просьба не ко мне. Я, конечно, дама активная, частенько забегаю на сайт, но я, так сказать, мелкий администратор. Мне разрешили завести себе пару дополнительных кнопочек («удалить»-«блокировать»-«защитить статью») и всё. И то я поначалу отбрыкивалась (см. обсуждения exlex, раздел «992»). Я выбрала себе роль литературного редактора и меня эта роль вполне устраивает. Назначением администраторов занимаются Ехlex и Александрит. У них на это есть права. Дали мне администратора после 11 месяцев «жизни» на сайте, и то, когда в этом возникла необходимость. А Вам зачем? Не, просто любопытно. Вам кого-то надо банить? Убирать ненужные статьи? Ставить защиту от вандалов? Если нет, то не заморачивайтесь этим. Если да — то обращайтесь к Ехlex или к Александриту. С уважением Читалка 07:11, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Вопреки сложившемуся впечатлению у меня нет каких-то мегаправ и я не могу вешать флаги --exlex 15:23, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) Уважаемая Читалка, просто-напросто я "заболел" этим сайтом, и считаю, что с функциями администратора смогу намного больше, нежели без таковых.Ценитель 09:42, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) :Например, править мою обсуждалку? Я не поняла: Вы взялись исправлять что-то в моей переписке с другими авторами? На каком основании? Вот чего не люблю - это вторжения в моё пространство. Очень надеюсь, что это вышло случайно...Читалка 15:02, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) ::По мне так ничто не мешает редактировать.. функции администратора не в помощь редактору же даются. И вообще запрос на присвоении флага было бы уместнее куда-нибудь на форум и написать там, что именно мешает нормально функционировать без дополнительных прав, может эти препятсвия легко устранимы. И может провериться на кукловодство за одно.. --exlex 15:23, февраля 18, 2010 (UTC) Тема А что это вдруг оформление другое? Я то всегда думал, что помрачней надо, там тяжёлые каменные замки, чтобы давило всё ) --exlex 07:00, марта 30, 2010 (UTC) :С удивлением нашла изменения параметров для меня самой, любимой. Ну и поклацала немного. А что? ))Читалка 08:22, марта 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Так общее оформление поменялось для всех по-умолчанию. Раз само вышло, то на этот счёт я подумал, может вообще у французской вики оформление утащить, только углы прямыми оставить.. только пару букв поставить и как Форум:Имя проекта решили переименоваться за одно (а то что-то забыл).. --exlex 08:48, марта 30, 2010 (UTC) любовь к бюрократическому языку Что не понял.. Почему этой правкой убран шаблон и раскомментирована пока ещё неработающая интервика? При чём тут бюрократический язык? Пробел перед открывающий скобкой вроде как само собой разумеющееся, кстати.. --exlex 17:03, мая 2, 2010 (UTC) :Понятия не имею! Верите - только слово переправила. "Впоследсвие" на "После". Ничего другого не трогала. Всё остальное - "оно само". И, кстати, в предпросмотре было всё в порядке.Читалка 16:33, мая 4, 2010 (UTC) Точно у РОСМЭНа "Кадм"? Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти, гл. 21 "Сказка о трёх братьях", стр.355, вторая реплика Ксенофилиуса. --Biathlon 07:59, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо за цитату. Верю. Но, согласитесь, перевод жуткий. Всё же как в оригинале, "Кадмус", звучит лучше, и даёт фонетическую параллель с латынью, кою так полюбляют почему-то маги. Читалка 12:06, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) О баннерах Здравствуйте. Так как Exlex не отвечает, а почти все подписи собраны, напишу Вам. Появилась реальная возможность создать баннеры о русскоязычных Викиях. Если Вы работаете в Monaco, то можете видеть внизу каждой страницы пустые белые прямоугольники. Это и есть будущие баннеры. Однако, чтобы запустить создание их русских вариантов, необходима единая заявка от, как минимум, десяти Викий. Подробности можно посмотреть здесь. Чтобы не отставать от наших европейских коллег и для популяризации своих Викий, предлагаю объединиться и создать такую заявку. Если Вы согласны, напишите мне сюда. --Kuzura 14:37, сентября 16, 2010 (UTC) :Уважаемый Kuzura, я не знаю английского, поэтому не вполне понимаю суть. Это какая-то реклама? Что за реклама, кто её даёт, кто за это платит и кому? Как это увязывается с популяризацией русских вики? На какую аудиторию вы расчитываете? Ведь если такие баннеры будут выставлены на европейских сайтах и при этом написаны исключительно кириллицей, то заявление, что таким образом будет рекламироваться русские вики, согласитесь, сомнительно. Не читаете же Вы арабскую вязь, или китайские иероглифы. С уважением Читалка 16:54, сентября 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Отвечаю развёрнуто. Баннерная сеть привязана исключительно к языкам Викии. То есть, русские баннеры будут появляться только на всех русских Викиях, арабские - на арабских и т.д. Чтобы наглядно посмотреть, что они из себя представляют зайдите на англ. Harry Potter Wiki. В самом низу Заглавной страницы, впрочем как и любой другой, Вы увидете те самые баннеры, рекалмирующие другие Викии. Никто не платит за баннеры. Их создание позиционируется именно для привлечения аудитории к Вашей Викии и чтобы участники других Викий узнали о Вашей. Вы сами сможете создать рекалмный баннер для своей Викии. Однако для этого нужна предварительная единая заявка. Если что-нибудь ещё нужно разъяснить, спрашивайте не стесняйтесь. P.S. Надеюсь, что после создания баннера Поттеромании пользователи прекратят плодить полупустые Викии о Гарри Поттере :) --Kuzura 18:55, сентября 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Звучит весьма здраво. Я - за. Надеюсь, и Exlex будет не против. Дело за малым. Я совершенно не представляю как писать такую заявку)) Читалка 18:13, октября 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Да не против абсолютно. Просто что-то руки не дошли ещё --exlex 10:45, октября 3, 2010 (UTC) Поздравление. С наступающим Новым годом и Рождеством. - (Товарищ Мансуров Никита 08:34, декабря 31, 2010 (UTC))